


Can You Make The Choice?

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex and Kyle Bromance, Alex's Beagle, Kyle is Captain of the Malex ship, Multi, Short M&M relationship, True Love, making choices, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Michael made his decision, even after all the messed up things that happened in a 48 hour period. But when Kyle brings something to his attention, he can't get it out of his head. Now he's questioning every decision he's made in the last few weeks.





	Can You Make The Choice?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a one-shot about getting our favourite couple, hope everyone like it. I was thinking about Kyle asking Michael the question. Then Kyle going into a whole conversation about Alex and Michael, of course it makes him think...

Michael’s last few of weeks have been the worst he’s ever had in all his life, that he can remember. Between Max’s semi permanent death, meeting and then losing his mom and he’s not even going to start on his love life. The decision he made the day that Max decided to bring back Rosa, he had his mind set on what he wanted. He wanted something easier than he had in the last 10 plus years. He wanted to try, try to make something work between Maria and him. 

They’ve been out on a few dates around town, lunch at the Crashdown and a random movie night at the drive-in on a night that Maria decided to take the night off. It was different, he’s never had this type of relationship with anyone before. Honestly if it wasn’t with Alex, he was usually was a one-night stand guy. Most of the time, it didn’t even last an hour. Looking down at Maria, she was wrapped around him as they settled at the back of the flat bed of his truck. 

When he grabbed the bucket and went to get a refill on the popcorn and Maria wanted a bag of M&Ms. Walking towards the concession stand, a deep laugh made Michael stop dead in his tracks. He knows that laugh, personally and intimately. Looking around in every direction until he landed on Alex and Kyle to his far right. They were sitting in the back of a newer Jeep that he didn’t recognize. 

Alex smiled as he saw him lightly bumped Kyle before as they focused back up to the large screen that was playing the movie. A sudden feeling washed over Michael that he hasn’t felt in a few months. The last time he felt like this was at prison when he was talking to Kyle about how much time Alex and Kyle were spending together.

“Stop…” Michael mumbled to himself as he shook his head and continued to the concession stand. Glad there wasn’t a line, he gets what he needs. Holding the popcorn bucket and bag of M&M’s. Walking back to his truck, he eyes drift over to Alex again. He’s by himself now, his body was covered with a dark green blanket that he recognized from years ago. Taking a deep breath in, he’s about to turn around when Alex looks over and catches his eye. Michael’s breath hitched as the man’s brown eyes bared into his soul. He’s just about to take a step to go over to talk to Alex, when suddenly he feels arms wrapping around his midsection.

“Hey…I thought you got lost,” Maria’s hand travels up his chest, resting it over his heart. “I’m headed to the bathroom.” Leaning forward as she gives him a quick a kiss on the lips. 

She walks away, giving him a wink before turning around. Michael looked back at Alex and his focus was back on the screen. Just as Kyle walks up the side of the truck. The two men had their heads closed together for a few seconds before Kyle turned around and saw Michael standing awkwardly. Kyle frowned as he hopped up on the back on the tailgate. Michael closed his eyes and turned back to head to his truck. Not before looking over his shoulder one last time, to see Kyle wrap his arm around Alex’s shoulders. But Michael couldn’t see anything else because of the lack of light around them.

“Are you okay?” Kyle asked as Alex lifted his head.

“I’m fine,” Alex lied as he went searching for Michael’s truck. Spotting it finally as he saw Maria walking up to it. Remembering back less then a year ago when it was Michael and him sitting on that very tailgate, semi watching the alien movie before everything went to shit. “I…just didn’t know they would be here.” Alex’s voice was soft as he looked up at the screen.

“We can go if you want, I know it’s hard for you to see the two of them together.” Kyle’s hand landed on his shoulder.

“I just have to get use to it, I guess.” Alex rolled his head back and forth. Feeling his neck crack, “I just didn’t think that he would completely stop talking to me. Even if we couldn’t be together then I thought at least we could be friends. You know?”

“Yeah I know,” Kyle turns his body to face Alex. “Maybe he just needs time, a lot of shit went down and he needed to deal some how. You guys are endgame…I know it.” 

“Oh my god,” Alex buries his head into his hands. “You need to stop…where in the hell did you get endgame from?”

Kyle laughed, “I was doing my rounds and went to check on a teenage girl, she was talking about some TV show couple with her best friend. So… being curious I inquired on what they were talking about since I think her friend has a crush on me. She was leaning on the bed staring at me as I was checking on the girl’s chart.” 

Alex started laugh, “What TV show were they talking about?” 

“Riverdale, I think.” Kyle shrugs. “Apparently Betty is dating Jughead and they are totally endgame.” Sounding like a teenage girl. 

Alex starts laughing uncontrollably as Kyle continues, “They are meant to be, despite whatever problems or breakups they have. They always come back together in the end. Wanna know why?”

“Why?”

“Because their love is everlasting, despite where they are in their life’s. They’re Endgame!”

“Oh wow,” Alex looks at Kyle. “When did teen soaps get so serious? I never remember The O.C. being that serious, lots of hot guys though.” 

Kyle lets out one loud laugh, causing some people to look at the two of them. “Oh man, Summer Roberts…that was my dream girl.”

“Oh…Ryan Atwood!” 

“Well, good to know Michael wasn’t your first angsty boy you fell for.”

Alex dipped his head as he quietly laughed himself, ‘No..he was just the first and only angsty boy I fall in love with’ thinking to himself. Alex looked up and saw that the movie was almost over. “I’m beat, maybe we could head out. I still have to drop you at home.”

“Sure.” Kyle helps Alex down and they head to the front of the vehicle. Kyle looks out the window as they drive out, Michael’s eyes following the Jeep until Kyle can’t see him anymore. Knowing that longing look because he catches Alex having the same look sometimes when he watches Michael. ‘These two are going to be a lot of work,’ Kyle thought to himself as they drove.

A few weeks later, Kyle sprints into the Wild Pony. He’s already been by the Airstream, Crashdown and Liz’s lab. He’s been looking for Michael for the hour, this was the last place he knew that the bastard would be and he was right. Walking up to the bar, Michael is where he always is. Sitting and nursing a glass of whiskey.

“Guerin…” Kyle snapped out. 

Michael looks up and sees that his eyes were blood shot with dark bags under his eyes. “What do you want, Doctor Mcdouche?”

‘Great, he’s going to be nasty’, Kyle frowned. “I’m going by past the name calling because I need your help.”

“Is Alex okay?” Michael sits up and his attention fully on Kyle. He could see the sudden panic in the cowboy’s eyes. 

Kyle tried not to roll his eyes, “We will touch back on why the first person you thought of was Alex later, but it actually is about Alex. He dropped his new puppy off with me three days ago saying he had to go out of town for two days and now it’s day three. I haven’t heard from him. His phone is off or dead. I’m worry that something happened. I just…I need you to come with me.”

Michael was up and off the chair, heading towards the door before Kyle had even got the last part of the sentence out. Kyle followed behind him as he shook his head. 

“Are we taking mine or yours?” Michael asked as he stopped in the middle of the parking lot. Looking between Kyle’s Beamer and Michael’s vintage truck.

“Yours…” Kyle said as they headed towards Michael’s truck. Michael slammed his door open as he climbed in.

“You okay to drive?” 

“I’m fine, where are we going?”

“I want to head to Alex’s place; I’ll give you the directions. Head out east on the interstate.”

After half an hour, the silence in the truck was awkward to say the least. Kyle watched Michael as his whole body was tense, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Sensing that Michael was ready to lose his shit at any moment. 

“How much further?” Michael snapped out. 

“In 5 miles there will be a gravel road on the south side of the highway. Take that until we hit a three covered road a mile down.” Kyle turned to look at Michael.

“Fine,” the silence filled the car again. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really,” Kyle narrows his eyes. “Do you know how much you hurt Alex by not showing up that day at your trailer? By going to Maria…”

“I don’t see how that is any of your business, Valenti. Alex and I, its…”

“Complicated…yeah I get the same damn answer from Alex. But I just don’t understand how you can just move on from something that has been intertwined for the last ten years. The two of you have been in love for the last decade that you throw it away for what?”

Suddenly Michael swerved the truck and slammed on the brakes on the side of the road. Michael threw open the door and got out. Kyle knew he hit a nerve when he watched Michael pace back and forth. Kyle opened the door and got out. Leaning against the hood of the truck.

“Why do you have to bring that shit up?” Michael stopped to look at Kyle.

“I just wanted to know,” Kyle said. “I’m worried about my friend, and right now he’s hurting because the love of his life is dating what was his best friend.”

Michael’s whole body stilled as soon as Kyle said love of his life. Michael looked at the Kyle as he continued, “He was ready to try, did you know that. He told me, after a bottle of cheap tequila. He wanted to try; he knows he walked away to many times. He knows he hurt you, a lot. But he wanted to move past all of that because you’re it for him.”

Michael couldn’t stop the tear from falling, turning around to face the empty highway. Wiping the tears away from his eyes before he could turn back around.

“I have one last question for you, don’t even think about the answer. Just say what first comes to mind…” 

“Well go ahead, cause apparently it’s asking Michael questions night.”

“If something happens, something where you would have to choose between Alex or Maria. I’m trying not sound morbid or anything, but if you had to choose. Who would you save without a thought?”

“Alex,” Michael whispered without thinking.

“What?”

“I WOULD PICK ALEX!” Michael yelled and suddenly the front of the truck lifted 2 feet in the air. Making Kyle stumble back as the truck slammed back on to the pavement. “You happy now, can we get this over with. Make sure Alex is okay, if he’s even at this cabin.”

Michael jumped back into the truck as Kyle smiled to himself. They sat there until Michael turned into the tree covered driveway. As they came up to the cabin, they saw Alex’s Jeep sitting outside. Hopping out of the truck, Michael walked along and touched the hood.

“It’s cold,” Michael looked at Kyle as the two of them made it to the stairs. The cabin was quiet, no lights where. Kyle stepped up to the door and pulled out his key. But he heard the click, looking behind him as Michael shrugged and walked past him to open the door. 

The cabin was dark, no movement whatsoever. Kyle moved to the left and Michael to the right. There was nothing in the kitchen or out the back door. Coming back into the living room, Kyle was coming out of what looked like the bedroom.

“Anything?” Kyle asked as he looked around. Michael shook his head and looked around the cabin. It wasn’t that homey, other then dog toys scattered around the floor. A few picture frames on the fireplace mantel, stepping towards it. Michael looked at the pictures of Alex and Kyle, Liz and Alex and a few others. There was a frame hiding behind a clear box with one of Alex’s military medal. He slid the frame out. It was the only picture of Alex and him, the one from high school when they had their guitars in the middle of the desert. His heart clenched as his thumb glided across the picture. The one that he’s looked at for the last ten years when he was missing Alex more then anything.

A loud grunt snapped Michael out of his thought when he turned to see Kyle trying to move the coffee table. “What the hell are you doing?”

“There is one more place I want to check, would you help me?” Michael placed the picture back on the mantel but this time he didn’t hide it. It was beside the one with Alex and Kyle’s, Michael and Kyle opened the hatch and there was a soft light coming from the bottom.

“What the hell?”

“It’s my father’s old cabin, he left it for Alex when he died. We found the bunker a few months after Alex moved in. My dad was going to use it for a detox for Rosa before she died.”

“Why doesn’t another bunker not surprise me anymore?” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Roswell…” Michael shrugged his shoulders. He stepped forward and made his way down the ladder. Lifting his head to see Kyle following him. Making it to the bottom, he looked around. Seeing a bed on the other side of the large room, empty. Looking around, Michael’s eyes finally landed on the large table off to the side. Alex was slumped over, his eyes were closed. 

“Shit,” Michael rushed over as he went to reach for Alex. “Alex,” shaking him and nothing. “Come one, Alex. Wake up…”

He started shaking Alex until he finally felt movement, Alex’s eyes started to flutter. “Michael, please let me sleep a little longer. I’m tired,” he paused hearing his first name being said. “Come back though, I miss being your arms.” 

Michael’s whole body stilled as he thought of what Alex would be dreaming about. About them in bed together, cuddling in the morning. Shaking his head, “Alex come on. Wake up.” His hand ran across his silky chestnut hair, it’s gotten longer since the last time he was this close to him. 

Finally, Alex’s eyes snapped open and grabbed Michael’s hand. Twisting it until Michael let out a yelp. “Alex, let go. It’s just me, it’s Michael.”

Suddenly his hand was free, and Alex had gotten up from the chair. The confused look on his face as he looked at Michael standing a few feet away. 

“What are you doing here?” Alex looked from Michael to Kyle, which was standing by the ladder. Kyle watched the two of them with a small smile on his face.

“Your bestie was worried when you didn’t contact him, from whatever mission you were out on. He brought me along for reasons that are still unknown.” Cocking his eyebrow.

“Duh, I needed alien backup just in case something was wrong. I learned my lesson about going to Max. Seen things I didn’t really want to see…anyways…Alex, are you okay?” Kyle took a step forward.

“I’m fine, sorry I didn’t call you when I got home. I found some files for Project Shepard and wanted to do some checking when I got in yesterday, but I must have been really tired. Did you bring Gibson with you?”

“No, she’s at my place. I didn’t know how this was going to turn out.” Kyle quietly said as he looked between Michael and Alex, seeing the tension. Sexual and otherwise.

“Oh okay.”

“Well, now that we know that everything is all sunshine and lollypops. We should take off,” Michael started heading towards the ladder.

“Oh…” Alex’s face dropped as he watched Michael start up the ladder. “Michael!”

He stopped two rungs up and turned his head when Alex softly said his name. “Thanks for coming to see if I as okay.”

He nodded and quickly made his way up the ladder. Kyle shook his head, “Next time, send me a text. Don’t care when, I don’t like having to get to him when I scared something happen to you.”

“Why did you?”

“Because as much as he’s a jackass. That man will move planets and stars to make sure your ass is safe.”

Alex sighed. “Thanks for checking up on me.”

“No problem, I’m going to go before the angsty cowboy leaves me here. I’ll bring Gibson in the morning with breakfast.”

“Sounds good.” Alex smiles.

Kyle made his way up the ladder, leaving it open for Alex to come up. Making his way outside, Michael was waiting by his truck, sipping on a pink bottle. Knowing that it was nail polish remover, trying to not make a disgusted face as he made his way to the passenger side. 

The trip back to Roswell was quiet, he could feel that Michael was brooding. As much as he wanted to poke the bear, he stayed quiet. Pulling into the parking lot of the Wild Pony, Kyle got out but paused as he looked back to Michael.

“Thank for coming with me, Guerin. I may not know the whole story about the two of you. But in my opinion, even though the two of you have been though a lot of shit. You really need think about what you really want. Do you want the easy no strings attached relationship where the person doesn’t know everything about you? That person that wouldn’t be able to love all of you. Or do you want the person that will move heaven and earth, ‘Cosmic’ relationship where the person that knows everything about you and still loves you with all of their heart?”

Michael swallowed heavily, about to open his mouth as he looked at Kyle opening his mouth again.

“You may blame him for everything, your mom and his dad. Doesn’t matter if your human or alien, the love like the two of you have is what makes people believe that soulmates do exist…Night Guerin.” Kyle shuts the door and walks to his BMW.

Michael sits there for a few second, hearing Kyle leave as he looks at the door of the Pony. Deciding that he needs sleep more then he needs another drink, he put his truck into drive and pulls out of the parking lot to head to his Airstream.

A few days later, Alex was driving up his road towards the cabin. Slamming on the brakes as he sees someone parked at the front of his cabin. His heart starts beating fast as he seeing the light blue truck sitting there. Michael was here...at his cabin, during the daytime. Pressing on the pedal he pulled up beside his truck.

He couldn’t see Michael anywhere, getting out. He made his way to the stairs when he hears barking coming from the side of the cabin. Making his way around the building he sees Gibson running after a quick flying ball. The beagle made her way back to where the ball came from, pouncing around as she dropped the ball at the now visible Michael. Picking up the ball with his mind. 

“You ready girl?” Michael smiled as his powers tossed the ball across the large grassed area. Gibson took off running after it. “Good job Gibson.”

“Guerin?” Michael paused as he looked over at Alex. Michael’s signature smirk directed towards him. 

“Hey,” his smirk grew. “I didn’t know what time you would be home. She was whimpering inside so…”

“You broke into my home and decided to play with my dog?” Alex tilted his head to the side.

He shrugs, “Yeah, pretty much.”

Gibson finally sees Alex and runs over to him. Getting down, he starts to rub her belly as she drops the ball and herself on the ground. Feeling Michael step up beside him, he stood back up to look him in the eyes. 

“Did you need something?” Alex asked as he watched Michael eyes soften when he looks at him.

“I was wondering if we could talk?” 

“You are about a month a late…” Alex went to turn around.

“Alex please…” Michael’s voice sounded off, grabbing on to Alex’s wrist.

“You made it perfectly clear when you made your choice, which by the way I’m mad about. I know that our history is tainted, you wanted something clean. I understand…” Alex stopped.

Alex called Gibson; the dog looked at Michael then at the cabin. Alex called her again more sternly and she took off towards the cabin stairs. Michael took a breath as he went to the stairs, making his way up. Glad that Alex left the door open, so he could walk inside. 

Hearing movement in the bedroom, Gibson was settled in her camo coloured bed. Slowly falling asleep after Michael run her ragged while chasing the multi-coloured tennis ball. He closed the door behind him, not before grabbing the bag that he set down inside the door when he arrived.

Alex came back out, wearing a pair of sweatpants and his old Panic at the Disco concert tee. “Michael there is nothing to talk about, so just leave. I’m trying to be civil, but you’re currently trespassing. Don’t make me call Max.”

“Give me 5 minutes,” Michael pleaded. He ran his hand through his curly hair, he wasn’t wearing his cowboy hat today.

“Fine, 5 minutes.”

Michael took a breath, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Alex. You were right, this thing between us has been a set of messed up and completely damaging events for the both of us. We went from maybe friends to lovers without knowing who each other really are. I wanted something that was easy. Maria was easy, no drama, no pain…”

“Jesus…I don’t need…”

“Let me finish…” Michael stepped forward. “I fell in love with the boy that took care of me when I didn’t think that I deserved it. I’m a fuck up, I didn’t have love in my life. Max and Isobel are all I had for years, and then I met you. You finally gave me a home; I fell in love with you because you showed me that I mattered. I fell in love with you because I felt we had the same life, two misfits that found each other when they thought they had nothing in the world for them. But then that hammer came down and then Rosa…my future that I dreamt about. It was gone in an instant. When you told me that you were leaving to join the air force, that was another thing from my future that was slipping away.”

“I left to protect you…”

“I know, but the day you left that was the last time my walls were down. I built them up because my heart was never going to belong to anyone else. My heart…it belongs to you, always. I thought…I wanted to see if I could open my heart up again. I care for Maria, but the thing is…she isn’t you.”

Alex’s head shot up and looked into Michael’s hazel eyes, brimming with tears. “Michael…”

“I love you, Alex. I know I hurt you, but you hurt me too. But I want that to be left in the past. When Kyle asked me that night…we were coming here to see of you were here and if you were okay. He asked me if something happened to the either Maria or you, if I had to choose who to save. You or Maria, without thinking. Who would you save? The only face I could see was yours. I would let Maria die because I can’t live without you not being in my life, not anymore. I loved you for so long, I don’t think I can love anyone else.”

“What about Maria?”

“We talked; she knew as soon as I stepped into the Pony this morning. She knew it was over, just by looking into my eyes.” Michael paused. “You’re my soulmate, Alex Manes. You’ve been my soulmate since the day you yelled at me for stealing your guitar.” Michael stepped in front of Alex. His hand came up and cradled Alex’s cheek. “I love you with all my alien heart. We have a lot of things we have to work through, I know that. But I want us to do it together this time.”

“Michael…” Alex leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. 

Resting their foreheads against each other’s. “You went over the 5 minutes, cowboy.”

“It was worth it, right?” 

Alex laughed, “You wanna stay for dinner?” 

Suddenly Gibson barked as the two men looked down. They both smiled as Alex finally saw the bag beside the dog bed. “What’s in the bag?” 

“Well darlin’. I was told by douche doctor that you talk a lot when you are fed Tequila.”

Alex rolled his eyes, “Kyle needs to shut his damn mouth,” Alex growled out. “Maybe not tonight because I have to be at the base early tomorrow morning. I would rather not go in hungover.” 

“Fine with me, we can save it for another time.” 

“I’ll get started on supper,” Alex stepped back. “Chicken and pasta okay?”

“Sounds great.” 

The two of them knew this was going to be a large hill to climb, but they were both willing to put in the work. Michael watched as Alex started to cook, leaning against the frame of the arch. He smiled, his first real smile in weeks. Knowing that his heart was finally home. Feeling movement by his feet, he looked down to see Gibson crawl between his legs and sit. Looking up at Michael with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Michael is finally home…

**Author's Note:**

> Aww...right


End file.
